Henry Gets The Flu
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Henry gets the flu and Natalie plays nurse! Read and review, please!


Henry groaned and turned over in his bed, staring at the mess that was him and his roommate at Yale, David's, bedroom. He grabbed his ringing phone and moaned,

"Yeah?"

"Hey!" It was Natalie. "Do you want to go…"

"I can't." He interrupted. "I'm sick."

"Boo. You whore." Natalie murmured, and then busted out laughing. Henry groaned out,

"It's not funny. It hurts."

"What hurts?" Natalie asked in a baby voice.

"Everything." Henry murmured, shutting his eyes.

"What are you sick with?"

"I don't know I'm just sick!" Henry cried. "My nose is stuffed, I'm sneezing, I'm barfing…"

"Ew."

"I'm coughing, my throat hurts, I have a headache, and overall I feel like in about 8 seconds I'm just going to die."

"Aww….do you want me to come over?"

"No..I'm contagious!"

"No…this will be fun! I'll come take care of you!" Natalie cried.

"Natalie, no!"

"I'll be there soon!" And before Henry could stop her, she had hung up the phone and was knocking on his dorm room door. He groaned and slowly got up out of bed and opened the door.

"Aw, you do look sick!" Natalie exclaimed giving him a big hug.

"Mhmm." Henry moaned, gently squeezing her back.

"Well get back in bed!" Natalie scolded. Henry sighed and crawled back in bed, and Natalie came over and fixed the covers around him.

"Tucking me in?" Henry teased. Natalie smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep. Do you want some advil?"

"And tums." Henry added. Natalie grinned and dug around in her purse and then got up to get him a glass of water.

He took both pills and then Natalie put her hand on his forehead. "Am I hot?" Henry asked, winking. Natalie rolled her eyes,

"Well you definitely have a fever, do you morons keep a thermometer around here?"

"In the medicine cabinet." Henry replied. Natalie got up and got it and sat down next to Henry on the bed. "Does that thing go up my ass?"

"NO!" Natalie cried, "Take off your shirt." Henry winked and wiggled his eyebrows, and slipped his t-shirt over his head. Natalie lifted up his arm and placed the thermometer in his armpit. Henry giggled,

"It's cold." He murmured. While they waited for the thermometer to go off Natalie rested her head on Henry's bare shoulder, and put her arm around his other shoulder.

"Do you think you have the flu?" She asked.

"I dunno." Natalie sighed and pulled out the thermometer.

"102. Aw, poor baby." Natalie whispered, kissing his forehead again. Henry leaned up to kiss her on the lips but she backed away and yelled, "EW YOU'RE SICK!" Henry sighed. "Do you want some hot tea?" She asked.

"Sure." Henry murmured, seeing that she seemed to like playing nurse. Natalie skipped into their kitchen and began rattling around tea bags and sugar and mugs and walked over in a few minutes and began spoon feeding the tea to Henry.

"Be careful, it's hot." She warned him. He nodded and after a few minutes the tea was gone. Natalie put the dishes in the sink and then sat down next to Henry on the bed. "Am I helping you feel better?" She asked, leaning her head on his chest.

"Much." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, hugging him tighter, and squeezing around his stomach.

"AH, Natalie!" Henry cried.

"What?" she asked, sitting up. Henry held his stomach. "Ew you're gonna barf?" She asked.

"Just don't squeeze my infected stomach, please." Henry told her, sitting back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What else do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Noo you're sick. Are you hungry or do you…"

"Natalie, really I'm fine for now."

"What do parents do when their kids are sick?" Natalie mused, ignoring Henry. "Oh! Do you want to take a bubble bath?" She cried.

"NO."

"Yes, c'mon it used to always make me feel better!"

"No..I don't do bubble baths."

"Now you do!" Natalie exclaimed, pulling him onto his feet and dragging him into the bathroom "Strip." She demanded.

"Well, alright then, if you insist." Henry replied, pulling off his pajama pants and boxers, while Natalie got warm water going in the tub.

"Get in." She said and he climbed in. Natalie couldn't find bubble soap so she took a regular soap bar and stuck it under the rushing water until it made bubbles, and waited for the tub to fill up. She got a cup from the kitchen and filled it up and gently leaned Henry's head back and poured it over his head. She washed his hair for him, and kissed his cheek.

"Nat?" Henry murmured.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be a really good Mom one day." He whispered, his eyes closed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Really, I feel better already." Henry added.

"No you don't."

"I do! I swear."

"Good." Natalie said, sighing. She stood up and got him a towel and helped him climb out and wrap his waist in it.

"Thanks." He said, and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you really feel better?" She asked.

"I'm getting there." He murmured.

"Do you really think I'd be a good mom?" Natalie asked skeptically.

"Of course, Nat."

"Do you think we'll have kids together? Someday?"

"Of course, who else would I do that with?" Henry asked. Natalie shrugged.

"I don't know." And she kissed him on the lips.

"Nat, I'm sick….."

"I don't care." She whispered and kissed him a lot harder, pulling him close. Henry snaked his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Now get back in bed!" She cried.

"Alright, alright!" Henry exclaimed, crawling back under the covers, Natalie snuggling in beside him.

"Goodnight, Henry." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"It's like noon."

"Well you need your rest, so good fucking night." Henry chuckled.

"Goodnight, Nat." He murmured.

**Reviews? Haha, this came out of nowhere.**


End file.
